Love Before Death
by AnnaCullen01
Summary: Bella and Edward are speding off the road to Port Angeles on a bike. What happens when Edward is told to slow down but doesn't? Actions always have consequences; how far will Edward's choice of speeding go? Based on a copy/pasted FaceBook message. ONE-SHOT. AH. ExB. AU.


It was Saturday morning and we were in the Cullen's house deciding on what we were going to do for the rest of the day. Edward and Alice were siblings, so were Jasper and Rosalie and Emmett and myself. We have been friends since second grade after Jasper, Rosalie and their family and Edward, Alice and their family moved to Forks.

As for Emmett and I, well we have lived here since we were born. Our father is Charlie Swan better known as Chief Swan for the rest of Forks. Our mother however, died a few days after she gave birth to me in a car crash. Emmett was older than me by two years, and he likes to brag about it . . . a lot.

As for me, well my name is Isabella but I preffer 'Bella' for short. I'm a bookworm and total klutz (acording to Emmett) and I couldn't deny that, after all I was very clumsy.

How did I end up at the Cullen house? Well that's pretty easy . . . and obvious. Edward was my boyfriend and has been for the past 8 months. We both liked each other but non of us had enough courage to actually do something about it of course, until 8 months ago.

-Oh! I know what we can do!-Said Emmett distracting me from my thoughts.

-What would that be?-I asked completely curious

Emmett had a huge grin spread across his face. I was getting scared now . . . my brother could be a little crazy sometimes.

-We should totally use the bikes Edward and Jasper have!-he answered

-Of course not Emmett! You know what our dad thinks abouth those things, besides they aren't finished yet, Jacob still has to fix some minor details in them anyway.-I explained

-The paint is the only thing that is missing Bella, they'll be fine-Emmett tried to convince me.

-Come on Bella, we won't go all the way to Seattle, just to Port Angeles and come back, no big deal-Jasper said.

-I guess it's not that far away. It's reasonable Bella, think about it-Alice said after a while

But I wasn't conviced . . . not yet.

-What do you think Rose?-I asked her

-Well it doesn't seem like such a bad idea to me-she answered

-Then let's go!-Emmett said, standig up.

We all followed him into the garage where Edward kept the motorcycles.

-Are you sure that they're done?-I asked him

-Bella, we will be fine, don't worry-Edward reasured me.

-Ok guys, little problem here.-Emmett anounced

-What is it Em?-Edward asked

-We only have three helmets-he answered

-Oh well, that's easy. The girls, since they'll go on the back, won't wear them. We will.-Jasper said

-I'm not sure guys. What if- I started to say but Jasper cut me off.

-Bella, nothing is going to happen ok? Relax a little

I was still scared but decided not to do anything about it so I hopped on the bike and grabed Edward tightly by the waist.

-Hey! Race you to Port Angeles!-Emmett said before he took off.

I was going to complain but Edward started speeding off towards the highway. At first he started going at a reasonable speed but then he started going faster.

We were able to catch up to Emmett, leaving all of them behind and we were getting closer to Port Angeles.

The city lights were being blurred by the speed so I hoped Edward started slowing down soon.

But he didn't, he only went faster, trying to keep Emmett and Jasper behind.

We were getting near the city and Edward was going at 120mph. I could tell because there was a small speedometer in the front.

-Edward please slow down, I'm getting scared!-I screamed so he could hear me.

-Bella, this is fun! Relax-he said, his voice a bit shaky. I wonder why . . .

-Not it's not, Edward please!

-Tell me you love me.

-Edward I love you, now please slow down.

-Now give me a big hug.

I didn't know why he was asking me to do such things, but I did as I was told and I hugged him very tightly.

-Can you take off my helmet and put it on yourself? It's bothering me.

I took his helmet off and put it on me. After that it all happened so fast.

A truck coming in our direction crashed into us and we both flew away from the bike. After that it all went black.

When I woke up I was laying down in the forest just outside Port Angeles. I took off what was left of the helmet and then I realized Edward wasn't with me.

I started to get dizzy and only then I realized there were cuts and bruises all over my arms and legs. I was starting to get scared now.

I got up and noticed there was no one near me. Far away I could see the truck that had crashed into us, but nothing else.

I started to look for Edward, yelling for a response but no one answered. I needed to find him so I started to go deeper into the forest, hoping I would find him, but I didn't.

I went back to where I was an started going towards the truck. That's when I saw him. He was laying beside a rock with blood en his forehead. I ran quickly in his direction and stoped only to kneel beside him. I shook his shoulder.

-Edward-I said shaking his shoulder again

-Edward!! Answer me!!

-Edward?-I said while I started sobbing. I didn't want to check his pulse. I didn't want to know if he was dead. I couldn't think of a world without him. Just then I hear something coming near me.

-Bella!-I heard Emmett shout

-Bella, Bella, Bella!!!-said what I assumed were Jasper, Alice and Rosalie. I didn't turn to face them. I couldn't move.

-Bella what happ-Emmett started to say but then he went quiet. He came and sat down beside me checking Edward pulse.

After that I was barely aware of things. All I knew was that Jasper and Emmett started to carry Edward while Rosalie and Alice were trying to get me up. I hear Emmett shouting something on the phone but I really didn't care. I knew I needed to ask but I don't think I'm ready to hear the answer.

All too soon two ambulances arrived and the paramedics started to take Edward inside one of them. One of the paramedics came to me but I didn't pay much attention. I was shocked, but over all, worried.

I noticed they moved me into the other ambulance, Alice and Rosalie with me. Then everything went black again.

I didn't know how much time I spent unconscious but the next thing I knew I was inside a room laying down on a hard matress. That could only mean one thing. Hospital.

I opened my eyes slowly and I was surprised to see Emmett sitting on a chair beside me with Charlie standing up right behind him.

-Bella?-Emmett said in a soft voice.

-Whe . . . where's . . . Ed . . . Edward?-I asked

-He's in the ICU-Charlie answered

-What happened?-I asked

-You and Edward crashed, you didn't get hurt as bad because you were wearing a helmet , what were you thinking Bella?-Charlie said

-She didn't want to dad! I told her to-Emmett said

Charlie was only getting angrier by the minute.

-Why didn't Edward stop?-I asked to no one in particular

-The brakes on the bike didn't work honey, he couldn't slow down in time, even if he wanted to-Charlie explained

That's when everything clicked.

He knew that the breaks didn't work and he didn't want to tell me.

He told me to say I love you and hug him because that could've been the last time.

He told me to wear the helmet because he wanted to protect me, because he loved me.

I couldn't hold back the tear that escaped my eyes.

-What's wrong Bella?-Emmett asked.

I explained them what I thought and they said I was probably right.

A nurse came in after I finished explaining them and checked how I was doing. She was abou to leave but I had to ask.

-Can I got visit someone in the ICU? Please?

-I don't know honey but tell you what, I'll go and ask the doctor if I can take you theree okay?

-Yes, thank you.

She came back a few moments later pulling a wheelchair.

-The only condition was the wheelchair-she explained

I agreed eagerly. We got to Edwards room quickly and the nurse left me alone when I was inside. I couldn't stand seeing him like this, with bruises and cuts everywhere.

He was like that because he wanted to protect me. I would gladly take his place right now, just to take away all his pain.

I took his hand in both of mine and squeezed (A/N: Is that how you spell it?)it gently. Then I whispered.

-Everything is going to be okay Edward I promise. Thank You. I Love You

I felt him grip my hands tightly and say I love you and then he let go.

All I could hear was the beep of the machine and I knew he was gone. And a part of me was gone with him aswell . . .


End file.
